Battle of The Elements
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: Watch and bet as the Elemental Wizards of the Mushroom Kingdom fight over, element vs. element, Wizard vs. Wizard, and battling singularly or as partners. It will be the watch of all nine kingdoms!
1. Choosing and Betting

Chapter 1: Wizard Stats

"Welcome everyone to the arena of battle to see the Wizards challenge each other by their power of elements!" boomed the loudspeaker. "We will go over the stats of every Wizard of the Mushroom Kingdom and other lands, and begin the battles. All bets will be set, and many other people will feel free to ref the battles!"

The crowd cheered in excitement, hoping to win their bets of which they had already covered.

"Any random person chosen before battles must state their name, and announce their bets on which Wizard, and why!" continued the person on the loudspeaker. "Now to begin the stats!"

* * *

**Chase Fernando Icitico**

**HP:** 30

**Attack Power:** 3

**Element:** Ice, Snow, and the North Wind

**Defense:** 1 (2 when guarding)

**Ultimate Move:** Ice Age (freezes opponents 3 turns and does 10 damage, used once)

**Weapon:** Ice Whip

**Moves:** Icening strike (ice of lighting), frostnado, freeze bomb, frost whip, frost whip combo, repelwind (whirlwind that repels attacks), turn into ice comet, 5 damage, blizzard

**Special Move:** Crystal Orb (frosts crystal around him to heal for 1 turn, 10 HP)

* * *

**Penny Cassey Lefornera**

**HP:** 30

**Attack Power:** 3

**Element:** Plants

**Defense:** 0 (1 when guarding)

**Ultimate Move:** Forest Frenzy (Overgrowing plants surrounds opponent in ball for three turns, 3 damage per turn, opponent could only attack plants, plant's HP is 10, used once)

**Weapon:** Grass bow and constant forming twig arrows

**Moves:** leaf block (2 defense + guard), root spike, leaf arrow barrage, sprout attack, groundaport (retracts to ground for one turn to avoid move), whirlwind (absorbs attack and releases), tree sprout (turns into vine tree, whips opponent 5 times, 1 damage per whip)

**Special Move:** Photosynthesis (morphs into cherry blossom, absorbs sunlight, reverts back to human form, 10 HP)

* * *

**Lanternoritco (Lant) R. Hestasio**

**HP:** 30

**Attack Power:** 3

**Element:** Heat

**Defense:** 0 (1 when guarding)

**Ultimate Move:** Ray laser (powerful heat ray, reflective, cannot be guarded, 7 damage, used once)

**Weapon:** Constant forming heat boomerangs

**Moves:** Turns to fireball, 5 damage, sun waves, heat-a-rang (comes back and forth, 2 damage each), heat wave, lasting move for 5 turns, 2 damage each turn)

**Special Move:** Abosrb (Absorbs heat plus attack, 10 damage by day, 5 damage by night)

* * *

**Rosina Spoutushia Waverinia**

**HP:** 30

**Attack Power:** 3

**Element:** Water

**Defense:** 1 (2 when guarding)

**Ultimate Move:** Tidal Wave (sends three waves: first wave 1 damage, second wave 2 damage, third wave 3 damage, used once)

**Weapon:** Two water spiked bracelets

**Moves:** Turns to ball of water, 5 damage, water spout (puts her to ceiling, only attacked by ariel attacks), water-nado, fog (dodges attacks, only removed by wind attacks), water rings, spiked rain, water-rang (8 damage)

**Special Move:** Healing Bubble (creates bubble to heal 3 turns, heals 3 HP per turn, bubble's HP is 10)

* * *

**Kelino Sparkoata Zapatantio**

**HP:** 30

**Attack Power:** 3

**Element:** Electricity

**Defense:** 2 (3 when guarding)

**Ultimate Move:** Tempest Thunder (five lightning bolts hit opponent, 2 damage per lightning bolt, used once)

**Weapon:** Electric Sword

**Moves:** Tazerlyze (electrocutes and paralyzes opponent for 3 turns, 3 damage), reflect (reflects attack), speedy bash, ground shock (ground pounds, electricity crawls to opponent), thunder cloud (hides for 2 turns, dodges most attacks)

**Special Move:** Electrode Proton (gathers protons and electrons to use for power boost by 2+ to use next turn)

* * *

"Those are the stats," finished the announcer. "And the next people in battle will be…Kelino and Lant! Make your bets, people, and we will see you soon on the next match!"

The crowd cheered wildly, waiting for the next match, as they made bets on who won.

**A/N: So, you may place your bets on which of the Wizards will win out. You will be announced before the match of your bet on who, and why you placed your bet on that Wizard. Also, please put your bets and why in the review section.**


	2. Kelino vs Lant

Chapter 1: Kelino vs. Lant

"Welcome, all who had come to the arena, to see the battle of the Wizard Elements!" boomed the announcer. "We all appreciate your bets and wiliness to come! Now, to start off, we will point to a few people who will come to their bets!"

"Hello, I am Demented and Disturbed," said a girl who had risen from her seat. "And I place my bet on Kelino, due to his high defenses, easily winning the match."

"And the first bet goes to Kelino the Electric Wizard!" said the announcer as the girl sat back down. "Now to another girl who had decided to say her bet."

"Hi, I'm AlliTheSuperGenius004!" said the girl who had just stood up. "I also place my bets on Kelino, because he seems to have a good balance between attack and defense stats and has powerful attacks."

"Another bet towards Kelino, so I feel a little worried for Lant in the corner," said the announcer as the girl sat back down. "But, anyway, with the bets done already, let the battle begin…RPG style!"

The arena began to focus on the two Wizards, who had been standing in the middle of a circle. A background formed behind them, and the audience began to crowd on one side, cheering on to whoever they bet on.

Kelino used Electrode Proton, gathering several bright lights, which swirled around him at different speeds. He then boosted his attack power by 2, and waited for his next turn.

Lant, on the other hand, decided to attack, using Sun Waves, which gave a staggering blast of heat, filling the arena. Everyone felt very hot, as seven waves came through, each 3 damage. Kelino, not being able to guard to become invulnerable against the attack, took 7 damage.

Health

Kelino: 23 HP Lant: 30 HP

Kelino, with his attack charged, used his special move, Tempest Thunder, causing a massive 15 damage loss to Lant, who was luckily guarding.

"Oh, and there goes Lant! He's halfway down on HP!" cried the announcer, the part of the audience cheering for Lant beginning to look distraught.

Lant, however, had a plan to do his own tricks, using Absorb. Since it was daytime, his attack power rose by 10, a blinding light pillar forming around him.

Kelino, not knowing of his opponent's plan, summoned his electric sword.

Health

Kelino: 23 Lant: 15

Lant, with Kelino's turn done, used Ray Laser, which had an amazing ability to pierce through guard and defense! Kelino had a very hard attck indeed, his HP lowering by 17! Using his choices wisely, decided to use Thunder Cloud, a shadowy cloud moving in, completely covering his side of the arena!

Health

Kelino: 6 Lant: 15

"Ohhhhhhh, now things are getting serious!" said the announcer, the ones cheering for Kelino beginning to doubt their bets. However, with the Thunder Cloud, Kelino missed both of Lant's attacks for two turns, using Reflect on both moves, going back on Lant, doing damage to himself of six damage total!

On his first turn, Kelino used Speedy Bash, and used Tazerlyze on his second turn! Being stunned, Lant wasn't able to attack, and was shocked (no pun intended) by Kelino's impressive strategy! Lant regained movement by the third turn, but it didn't have any affect to Kelino nr his fans.

Health

Kelino: 6 Lant: 3

"HAH! Stuff just got real, because we got a real fight brewing!" said the announcer, the entire audience screaming, cheering, and coaxing their betted Wizards, going crazy, luckily not resulting in a pandemonium.

Both Wizards, who noticed how crazy the fans were, decided to have fun with it. For eight of each other's' turns, they guarded, when neither were attacking. Everyone, just as was resulted to the two Wizards, went crazy mad!

The announcer, looking at the two chuckling Wizards with a deadpan look, only said, "Really, guys?"

"Hey, it's not our fault we can't make this any funnier than it already is!" exclaimed Kelino.

"Plus, you gotta have fun, man," said Lant. "I mean really, what is this? We want more humor!"

"JUST END THIS FIGHT ALREADY 'CAUSE I HAVE A WEDDING TO GO TO NITWITS!"

Both Wizards, grinning mischievously, both said, "We forfeit! It's over!"

The announcer, trying to calm down, answered, "You cannot forfeit…either or both of you…SO JUST FINISH THIS UP!"

The two just mimicked and mocked the announcer, and blowing raspberry at him.

The announcer, who had begun to glare red-eyed at the two, screamed outraged, also setting on fire. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream caught the attention of everyone, including the two guffawing Wizards, now looking wide-eyed at a blaze of fire.

"YOU TWO WILL FINISH THIS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL FACE MY MAD FURY!" screeched the announcer, roaring fire at the two, scorching them both.

By the time that was done, both were burnt crisp, and fell down, coughing ashes. Everyone, now backing away, became what seemed to be completely terrified of the announcer, who had calmed down completely, seeing the fight had ended.

"Alright, so that was a tie! How disappointing for those who had bet," he said. "Well, the next are…Lant and Chase, which I assume to be a very intriguing battle of heat and chills!"

Chase, upon hearing his name, cowered in fear, crossing his fingers Lant was terrified enough to never try to tense up the announcer.

"Anyone betting will be announced next chapter, so, bye!" said the announcer again through his microphone, everyone walking away as fast as they could. The announcer, with a confused look, just shrugged and walked away as well.


	3. Short Note

**Short Note**

** A/N: So, I have finally made all deadlines, even Fire and Ice, which took a very long hiatus. So, to end this all off, I will say that I will not be posting any new stories or updating any chapters until my next annually active period, December, when I will be on break. **

**I will say that I have many festivities and long-term projects that will interject my process of writing, but I promise to give an update on my stories. Likewise, I will remain active, no matter how much work I will have.**

**Also, as always, I will work on my stories with every free minute I get, along weekends, and even weekdays, if I have the time. This will happen annually, and will help with the gradual chapters I will get done so I could post.**

**That said, read and review my stories! Also, I don't want to point fingers, but to a specific person, you know who you are, I will update "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" when the hiatus is done. I don't blame you for getting this wrong, nor am I pointing out your mistake. I just want to say to wait patiently for my active period to come, by then will I update.**

**-Pixlpower15859**


End file.
